The True My Life
by Thania D'Lavender Girl
Summary: Menjadi pelari yang hebat adalah impian Yamanaka Ino, tapi ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan kaki nya tak bisa lagi berlari. Layaknya kapal tampa nahkoda, ia terombang ambing oleh angin ketidak pastian. Saat itulah sosok Uciha Sai datang, menjadi nahkoda dalam hidupnya. Namun apa jadinya jika Sai yang dihadapannya ini menyamar menjadi Uciha Sasuke, cinta pertama Ino?


**TAKDIR BODOH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC, typo, abal, dan**

**segala kekurangan lainya :p**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masa sih kisimoto ? *plak***

**.**

Happy Reading :)

Awalnya.. dia kira takdir memihaknya. Menjadi atlet membuatnya mengharuskan mempercayai itu.

Ia menyusuri kota kelahirannya, sudah lama rasanya tak kesini. Dulu gadis berambut pirang lembut itu memulai karirnya dari sini, sekolah lari disini dari umur 7 tahun, dan...

wajahnya memerah, dan ia bertemu cinta pertamanya di sekolah itu saat umurnya masih 7 tahun.

Menghela nafas ia beranjak dari duduknya, memegang kruk untuk membantunya berjalan.

takdir tak selalu berpihak padanya. Kakinya cidera, karena kecelakaan. Ia sekarang tak punya ganjalan, orang tuanya pun sudah tak mempedulikannya lagi, mati pun sekarang tak apa baginya.

karir telah hancur, orang tua yang kecewa, dan mirisnya hati yang terluka. Sekarang dia tau, takdir nya sekarang.

BRUKK!

belum sempat melangkah, ia kembali harus terduduk.

Gadis itu mendongak, mencoba menatap seorang yang jadi penyebab semua ini. Mata mereka bertemu.

Lelaki yang menabrak terkejut, tak halnya dengan yang ditabrak. Kemudian keterkejutan lelaki itu terganti oleh senyum cerah.

"Yamanaka Ino ? ingat aku ?"

Ino. Gadis itu tergagap seketika itu, "Sa.. Sasuke ?"

Seketika lelaki onyx meraut kecewa, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, "Benar. Apa kabarmu, lama tak berjumpa"

ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis pirang itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Suara merdu Ino meirih, "Buruk dan akan selau buruk"

Terdengar helaan nafas tertahan, "Bagaimana denganmu? kau masih berlari?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk ragu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ino tersenyum, senyum miris, senyum yang membuat si lelaki menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Aku berhenti. Cita-citaku pupus sudah. Kaki sialan ini benar-benar menyusahkan" Ia menatap langit, mencurahkan emosinya lewat sorot mata tajam.

"Sekarang tak ada lagi keinginan ku untuk hidup, bagiku mati sekarang pun aku mau"

Sedih rasanya mimpimu yang kau bentuk sedemikian rupa hancur begitu saja, dan kau tak bisa membentuknya lagi dari awal.

"Dokter menyusuruhku berhenti. Aku juga tak punya harapan untuk berlari lagi. Haha.. bahkan berjalan aku kesulitan, harus memakai kruk" Ino menatap lelaki disampingnya "Aku ingin mati saja"

Lelaki itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Sayang sekali yah.."

"eh?"

"Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, tapi harus berpisah lagi. Pisah dunia dan alam pula"

Pemuda bersurai itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Sebelum kau pergi, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Anggap saya sebagai makan malam terakhirmu" Sindirnya.

"APA !?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

'Apa benar dia U..Uciha Sasuke?'

Iner Yamanaka muda ini terus-terusan berteriak, mana kala saat melihat lelaki berambut klimis tersebut baru saja menghabiskan 3 porsi besar sup iga.

"Kenapa tidak makan? sudahlah makan saja, aku yang traktir. Hitung-hitung amal untuk makan malam terakhirmu"

Ino merengut, "Cih.."

"Ini makan ini," Ujar lelaki itu sambil menondorkan bakpao kearah Ino.

"Dulu waktu masih sekolah kau sering memakan ini kan, bersama teman-temanmu sambil berteriak 'Duh.. bakal gemuk nih' haha.. jadi teringat masa lalu deh"

Ino terkejut mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui itu, bahkan bertegur sapa saja mereka tak pernah. Juga rambut yang dulu melawan gavitasi itu, kini terlihat teratur di tarik bumi.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu takut gemuk lagi" Lelaki didepannya kembali mendumel, "Kan mau mati"

Dan detik berikutnya Ino merasa menjadi tawaan oleh jagad raya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau mabuk!" Ujar Ino ketus.

Gadis ini dengan susah paya memopong sang pria di jalanan sepi.

"Cepatlah sadar bodoh! gunakan kaki mu sendiri, ck apa benar dia Sasuke?"

Lelaki itu mulai berdiri, layaknya orang biasa. Tegap. Dia menatap Ino, tersenyum lalu bergumam "Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.."

Ino menoleh, kesal "Kau mempunyai kaki yang sehat, seharusnya pakai kakimu sendiri." Deliknya, "Jangan menyusahkanku, yang bahkan berjalan saja sulit"

"Benar juga yah.."

"Apanya?"

Lelaki klimis itu memejamkan matanya. Mengumamkan kata yang terlintas diotaknya.

"Kau bilang jika punya kaki kita dapat berjalan. Namun, mangapa Odate bahkan tampa sayap dapat terbang."

Ino diam, mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, imajinasimu kurang yah? meskipun kakimu payah, kuharap kau dapat menjadi Odate yang terbang tampa sayapnya."

Ino tercekat, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Lelaki didepannya, siapa dia?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis pirang lembut itu sedang menikmati secangkir teh dikamar apartement seseorang, malam kian larut, dia tak punya tempat untuk singgah. Lelaki yang punya apartement lah satu-satunya harapannya.

"Teleponlah orang tuamu, aku tak ingin jadi penculik" Lelaki umur 18 tahun itu berujar, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Ino membuang muka, "Mereka takkan peduli. Bahkan aku mati sekalipun mereka akan lebih bahagia."

"Pemikiran kolot macam apa itu? orang tua, tetaplah orang tua kan"

"Kau tidak mengerti! aku.. aku merasa mereka menganggapku menjijikkan, bukan hanya mereka, teman-teman sekolahku, guruku, semuanya yang dulu menaruh harapan padaku, setelah aku seperti ini.. mereka menjauhiku, mengaggap remeh diriku."

Sang pria menatap nanar Ino yang kini mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Jangan salah paham." Ia menghapus air matanya sendiri, "Aku bukannya ingin kau cegah. Aku.. hanya ingin kau tau beban ku"

"Hm.. baiklah, ayo tidur sekarang"

"Heh?"

"Apanya yang 'Heh" ku bilang tidur, kalau dingin ACnya dimatikan, di kulkas ada beberapa cemilan jika kau lapar"

Wajah Ino memerah, matanya bergerak liar. Tau apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, lelaki itu tersenyum "Tenang saja, aku tidur diuar. Lagipula aku takkan menyerangmu. Habisnya gawat nanti kalau digentayangi, haha.." Disusul tawa renyahnya.

"Huh.." Wajah Yamanaka ini makin memerah. Menahan malu.  
"Sasuke sekarang berubah!"

Tatapan lelaki itu menajam, membuatnya semakin menawan. Disusul seringai menggoda "Apanya yang berubah? memangnya dulu kita pernah berbicara."

"Ah.. ti..tidak! lupakan!" Ino mengempaskan dirinya dikasur, disusul wajahnya yang ia benamkan dibantal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**INO POV**

"Ino bangun! ini hari yang indah untuk mati lohh..!" Lelaki bodoh itu menyibak selimut yang mentupi tubuhku. Cahaya hangat langsung membanjiri ku. Aku menggeliat.

"Jangan menganggu ku"

"Kau yakin? sayang sekali melewati hari ini, padahal bagus loh untuk mati"

"BERISIK!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku meneguk gelas berisi air bening itu. Sekilas kutatap dia melalui ekor mataku.

Kulitnya putih bak porselen, wajah tampan, bibir yang berbentuk sempurnanya, dan tubuh yang..

BLUSH..

"Uhuuk.. uhukk.." Sial, aku terpesona.

"Kau kenapa?" Laki-laki itu datang, menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Tak apa" Jawabku singkat.

"Kau yakin? wajahmu memerah"

Aku gelabakkan. Mataku bergerak liar kesana-kesini, menatapnya, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Awalnya hanya untuk mengganti topik, tapi akhirnya aku sadar dia memang sendirian.

"Baru sadar hm?" Dia menatapku, dan aku menganggguk cepat. Salah tingkah.

.

"Ino?"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu lebih baik Sasuke mana? Yang sekarang didepanmu atau saat sekolah lari dulu?" Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Aku mengeryit, "Memangnya kenapa? bukankah sama saja"

"Tak apa. Hanya topik" Sekilas wajahnya tampak sendu. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Dia menggeleng, lalu menyeringai "Tenang saja, aku sengaja bolos hari ini untuk mengantar kepergian Ino"

Dan perempatan detik itu juga muncul di keningku.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Salam,**

**Thania :)**


End file.
